Once Upon A Muddy Wedding
by LaDy-Of-ThE-bOoKs
Summary: Fluffy dresses. mud, rainy days!


Once Upon A Wedding  
  
By Lady of the books  
  
Disclaimer: JK. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world; I own the plot and any  
one you don't recognize.  
  
Once upon a time in a small village in France there lived a girl whose nose was always in a book.  
  
Lillian Evens loved leaning about new and exciting things, she wanted to know why things worked the way they did.  
  
You could find here any time of day sitting under a tree reading the sun shining over the hills and the wind lightly brushing against the sea blue ocean.  
  
Our story starts on one clear, crisp fall day in 1568.  
  
The honorable Miss Lillian Evens was not looking so honorable this fine fall day for she was found this morning running about the countryside in gentlemen's clothes!  
  
Oh the shock and fear that had filled her dear mother,  
  
Lady Annabelle Evens, what if someone had seen her! Why it was too much to bear,  
  
Lady Annabelle gracefully dropped in to a dark red velvet chair her hand raised across her forehead.  
  
Miss Lillian Evens looked at her mother her head bent as she ran her hands nervously over the hat she had taken from her father's dressing room.  
  
Lady Annabelle severed her youngest daughter while fanning her face with her hand the bodice of her gown suddenly seeming to tight.  
  
At eighteen Lillian or Lily as her family and close friends called her had yet to change her willful ways,  
  
Oh how Annabelle had hoped she would grow out of it and turn into the lady her mother knew that she could be if she just tried,  
  
Annabelle looked over her daughter's appearance,  
  
Lillian had taken her fathers old ridding pants with mud now splattered over the cream coloured fabric and had a dark blue tonic over a muddy white shirt and mud in her dark red hair that she gotten from her fathers side of the family,  
  
For she certainly did not get it from her mother, no,  
  
Lady Annabelle was the picture of beauty with long blond hair that looked like spun gold and bright green almond shaped eyes along with a naturally pale complexion.  
  
But Lillian was not ugly for even though she did have that damned red hair Annabelle was happy to see that she had gotten her mothers fair complexion and her bright green almond shaped eyes from her.  
  
No, Annabelle decided it was time Lillian stop this nonsense!  
  
For she must marry soon or she might end an old maid, and Annabelle could not let that happen to her daughter.  
  
Annabelle stood up again feeling the weight of worry for her daughter upon her shoulders.  
  
"Lillian, I can not start to speak of the shock and fear you have put me though this day" Annabelle said as she walked over to the mantel in the great room were a worm welcoming fire burned merrily.  
  
Lillian looked over to were her mother now stood,  
  
She brushed a strand of her hair away from her heart shaped face,  
  
"Mother I am truly sorry, if I had know it would distress you so then I would have not ridden out by my self" Lily said her voice holding hope that her mother would not be upset to much with her.  
  
"Lillian you are now eighteen well over the age for antics such as these, you should be thinking of you future and whom you will marry, I have yet to see you be serious about the matter" Annabelle said the upset clearly could be herd in her voice.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes heavenward and plopped down on a couch " Is that what this is about mother? That I have yet to marry?" Lillian asked her mother,  
  
Annabelle turned angrily around to face her daughter,  
  
"Yes this is what it's about Lillian Alexandria Charlotte, this is what it's all about, your sister married when she was just fourteen that was eight years ago!  
  
Your friends have all married as well, this is life Lillian I have always tried to protect you, keep you safe and because of that let you keep from marring when I think about the marriage your father and I could have just as easily arranged one for you four years ago when the Duke and Duchess Potter were looking for a wife for their son!"  
  
More coming soon But first R*E*V*E*I*W*! What dose that spell?! Well if you can read my FF then you should be able to read what I wrote. Have fun reading and reviewing!  
  
Oh and could I please get at lest FOUR reviews before I post the next chapter PLEASE!  
  
Funny faces and thanks for reading my FF,  
Lady Of The Books 


End file.
